Vehicular Telemetry systems with event detection are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,781 to Foo et al is directed to an apparatus for controlling a multistate occupant restraining system of a vehicle. The apparatus includes a crash sensor sensing crash acceleration at a substantially central location of the vehicle. A crush zone accelerometer provides a crush zone crash acceleration signal. A controller provides a crash velocity value and a crush displacement value in response to the crash acceleration signal. A plurality of predetermined crash velocities as a function of crash displacement threshold maps is also provided, permitting both symmetric and asymmetric crash detection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,902 to Foo et al is directed to an apparatus for controlling actuation of a first actuatable restraint and a second actuatable restraint. The apparatus includes a first crash accelerometer for providing a discriminating crash acceleration signal when a crash event is sensed in a first direction, a safing crash acceleration signal when a crash event is sensed in the first direction, and a discriminating crash acceleration signal when a crash event is sensed in the second direction. A third crash accelerometer provides another safing crash signal when a crash event is sensed in either the first or second directions. The first actuatable restraint is actuated when the first accelerometer provides the discriminating crash acceleration signal and either the second or third accelerometers provide a safing crash signal.
United States published patent application US2011/0082626 to Foo et al is directed to an apparatus for determining a pitch-over condition of a vehicle with a first accelerometer for sensing acceleration in a Z-axis direction substantially perpendicular to both a front to rear axis of the vehicle and a side to side axis of the vehicle and for providing a first acceleration signal indicative thereof. A second accelerometer for sensing acceleration in an X-axis direction substantially parallel to the front to rear axis of the vehicle and provides a second acceleration signal indicative thereof. A controller determines a Z-axis velocity value from the first acceleration signal and a pitch over condition of the vehicle in response to both the calculated Z-axis velocity value and the second acceleration signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,810 to Foo et al is directed to controlling a vehicle multistage actuatable occupant restraining system. A crash sensor senses crash acceleration and provides a crash acceleration signal indicative of a crash. Crash velocity and crash displacement are determined in response to the crash acceleration signal. A first stage of a multistage actuatable occupant restraining system is actuated when the determined crash velocity as a function of crash displacement exceeds a low threshold. A transverse accelerometer senses transverse crash acceleration. The transverse acceleration as a function of the crash displacement is compared against a transverse threshold. The value of the low threshold is switched to a different value when the transverse acceleration exceeds the transverse threshold.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,499,779 to Geborek et al is directed to a method and system for detecting a vehicle rollover or dangerous situation that may lead to a rollover of a vehicle. The method includes the steps of measuring the set of input signals, including at least a vehicle velocity, vehicle steering angle, vehicle lateral acceleration, and vehicle roll rate. Integrating the vehicle roll rate to obtain the vehicle roll angle increment. Determining the vehicle state on the basis of the input signals. Determining the vehicle estimated lateral acceleration corresponding to the vehicle true roll angle, on the basis of at least the vehicle state, vehicle lateral acceleration, and the centrifugal acceleration. Determine the vehicle estimated roll angle on the basis of at least the vehicle roll angle increment, the vehicle estimated later acceleration and the vehicle state, and generating an output activation signal determining a possibility of rollover of the vehicle as a function of at least the vehicle estimated roll angle and the vehicle roll rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,036 to Watson et al is directed to a roll angular velocity sensor and an occupant sensor operatively coupled to a processor that provides for detecting a rollover condition responsive to a measure of roll angular velocity and controlling a safety restraint system. Detection criteria associated with the rollover detection process is responsive to a signal from the occupant sensor.
United States published patent application to Foo et al is directed to an apparatus for detecting a pedestrian vehicle impact. The apparatus includes a number of sensors mounted near a forward location of the vehicle. Each sensor providing an associated signal indicative of an impact event. A metric determining device determines metric values for each of the sensor signals. A controller determines if any of the determined metric values indicates the occurrence of a misuse event. The controller also determines if a pedestrian vehicle impact event is occurring by comparing the metric value of a least one sensor signal against a selectable threshold. An actuation signal is provided in response to the comparison. The selectable threshold is selected in response to the determined occurrence of a misuse even. An actuatable pedestrian impact mitigation device is attached to the vehicle and is actuated in response to the actuation signal from the controller.
United States published patent application to McCoy et al is directed to an automobile rollover prediction and restraint device deployment system. The device includes a plurality of automobile data sensors to generate a plurality of data signals, and a controller to receive the data signals and configured to deploy resettable and non-resettable restraint devices. The controller is configured to activate at least one resettable restraint device when one or more of the data signals exceed a first threshold, indicating that the vehicle is in a position or undergoing movement that indicates a potential for vehicle rollover, and to de-activate the at least one resettable restraint device when one or more of the data signals fall below the first threshold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,811 to Watson et al is directed to detecting a rollover condition responsive to the comparison of a figure of merit with a threshold wherein the threshold is given generally as a function of a period of time commencing with a time of inception determined from one or both of a measure of lateral acceleration and a measure of angular velocity. The measures of lateral acceleration and angular velocity are filtered, and are compensated to remove offset errors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,503 to Watson is directed to a roll angular velocity sensor and a lateral velocity sensor operatively coupled to a processor which generates a signal for controlling a safety restraint system responsive to measures of roll angular velocity and lateral velocity. The processor delays or inhibits the deployment of the safety restraint system responsive to a measure responsive to the measure of lateral velocity, either alone or in combination with a measure of longitudinal velocity. A deployment threshold is responsive to the measure of lateral velocity. The lateral velocity may be measured by a lateral velocity sensor or estimated responsive to measures of lateral acceleration, vehicle turn radius, and either longitudinal velocity or yaw angular velocity wherein the turn radius is estimated from either a measure of steering angle, a measure of front tire angle, or measure of forward velocity from separate front wheel speed sensors.